Uncle Callaghan
by NeverLander852
Summary: Callaghan gets a visit from his niece, Luna Girl, and his newest 'niece', Motsuki. Made in honor of James Cromwell's 80th birthday. This takes place after 'Hiro the Villain', though set in my 'Callaghan's Therapist' fanfic on Wattpad. [I do not and never ever will own Big Hero 6 the series, or Big Hero 6, or PJ Masks in it's entirity and stuff.]


**Uncle Callaghan**

Callaghan gets a visit from his niece, Luna Girl, and his newest 'niece', Motsuki. Made in honor of James Cromwell's 80th birthday. This takes place after 'Hiro the Villain', though set in my 'Callaghan's Therapist' fanfic on Wattpad.

**[I do not and never ever will own Big Hero 6 the series, or Big Hero 6, or PJ Masks in it's entirity and stuff.]**

* * *

It all began in the San Fransokyo Prison.

Former SFIT Professor, Robert Callaghan, was sitting on his bed, in his solitary confinement cell, flexing his fingers, trying to keep himself from boredom, without resorting to talking to himself, lest he ended up losing his sanity.

Suddenly, he heard a loud buzz coming from outside the door, then a tannoy announcer, speaking.

**"Prisoner in Solitary Confinement Cell Block A113: Callaghan, Robert, you have a visitor."**

Robert suddenly bolted up, and glanced at the door.

He wondered who his visitor was.

In fact, he wondered who'd be visting him at this hour.

So far, he hadn't had any news of a visit from his daughter, Abigail.

San Fransokyo's police chief, Diego Cruz, who was also his part-time prison therapist, didn't visit till Saturday, but today was _not_ Saturday.

He couldn't think of anyone else who would visit him.

Though, he somehow or other hoped Hiro Hamada _was_ visiting him; since he could tell him he kept his and his friends' identities as Big Hero 6 safe from Diego Cruz.

And he hoped it'd be better than the last time Hiro visited him; after when he refused to forgive him for what he did to his brother and his best student, Tadashi, it left a big unforgiven lump in his heart.

He prepared himself to be ready for his visitor.

Suddenly, the door to the area where his cell was opened. Almost immediately after that, he saw someone come through it.

That someone was a girl with white hair and blue eyes. She wore a black mask over her face and a black and gray suit with a lunar eclipse on it.

Robert felt a surge go through him. He realized who this person was - it was someone he knew; other than his daughter, Abigail.

"Luna?" Robert said in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me, Uncle Robert." Luna Girl said. "I never expected I'd visit you."

"I never expected I'd see you again either, Luna." Robert said. He kind of wished seeing her was under better circumstances; possibly if he was not in prison.

"I brought a surprise!" Luna Girl said. "What is it?" Robert asked.

"Well, Uncle," Luna Girl said, "I'd _tell_ you, but really, it'd be better, and much more fun, if I _showed_ you."

The door to the area where Callaghan's cell was opened again, like last time. Almost immediately, someone came into the room.

Robert's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the someone who came in the room where his cell was - a being that was teal in appearance, with four arms, wings, black antennae with pink tips on the ends, pink eyeballs, purple eyes and purple eyelids, and she and wore a lilac and purple suit with a pink crystal on it.

"Who. Is. That?!" Robert Callaghan asked his niece.

"That's Motsuki, my sister." Luna Girl told her uncle. "And, she's your newest niece."

"My... newest... niece?!" Robert said, almost beginning to feel like he was going to lose his sanity.

His heart was pounding like a drum.

"Motsuki, meet your uncle, Robert Callaghan." Luna Girl said to Motsuki.

Robert's jaw dropped as he stared at his newest 'niece'. He had to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

Motsuki flew up to the glass where her uncle was. "Uncle?" Motsuki siad to the prisoner. "You my uncle?"

"Yes..." Robert said hesitantly. "I _am_ your uncle... um... Motsuki." He turned himself so he was facing away form his nieces. "I can't believe it." he muttered, burying his face into his hands. "I'm an uncle to a giant living moth." He sighed in disgust. "Oh, how the mighty Professor Robert Callaghan has fallen."

"I hatched her from a crystal on the moon, fueled by the anger from the pesky PJ Masks." Luna said.

"PJ Masks?" Robert asked his niece.

"They're mean bad hero people who always foil plans of Big Sister!" Motsuki said.

Robert wasn't surprised. The PJ Masks, whoever they were, reminded him of Big Hero 6, the heroes who stopped him and foiled his plan to kill Krei.

"Well, If it makes you feel better," Robert said to his nieces, "I actually had 'mean bad hero people' who foiled my plans."

"Who are they?" Luna Girl asked. "Big Hero 6." Robert sighed. "6 mysterious heroes in armor suits that use special powers. They defeated me, and stopped my plan to destroy KreiTech. "And," he added, "they saved 2, count 'em, 2, lives that day - Alistair Krei, and my daughter, Abigail." He motioned to the picture of Abigail on the wall of his cell.

"Abby, of course," he said to his nieces, "would be your cousin."

"What's a 'cousin'?" Motsuki asked her big sister.

Ignoring the question Motsuki said, Luna Girl said to her uncle, "Well, if I see Big Hero 6, we'll be sure to stop them good. Right, Motsuki?"

"Yeah!" Motsuki said. "Those mean bad hero people will pay for putting our uncle in prison!"

Luna Girl and Motsuki sped to the door, and Callaghan tried to stop them. "Luna, Motsuki, I don't want you to-"

But he never had a chance to finish - his nieces had already gone.

Robert bit his bottom lip.

He, a former SFIT Professor, a villain, a disgraced father, a criminal, was now the uncle to a giant living moth supervillain, with a big sister who was also a supervillain.

It was a miracle he hadn't asked for a transfer to a mental institution; he would have DEFINITELY gone insane.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Bet ya didn't expect Robert Callaghan to be an uncle to Luna Girl and to Motsuki, huh?

I hope he never tells anyone about his newest 'niece'. If he did, well, let's just say they'd never let him hear the end of it. Especially the other inmates of the San Fransokyo Prison. He'd end up the laughingstock.

Anyway, I hope James Cromwell appreciates this for his 80th birthday!

**_READ & REVIEW!_**

**_HAPPY 80TH BIRTHDAY, JAMES CROMWELL!_**

* * *

_In loving Memory of Stan Lee_

_1922-2018_

_A famed Marvel comic writer, and an animated Disney character's dad._

_May he Rest in Peace._


End file.
